Of Books & Stalkers
by Se Reveiller
Summary: AU He was stalking her out of love and killed for her love a little to literally Kouga was just a librarian but when he saw her he was spellbound to the point of obsession. KougaxKagome


**Of Books & Stalkers **

**Summary: AU He was stalking her out of love and killed for her love a little to literally; Kouga was just a librarian but when he saw her he was spellbound to the point of obsession. KougaxKagome**

**Prologue: A Dark Sickness in his Mind called Obsession.**

**

* * *

**

**December 18th 1995**

Somewhere on the outskirts of Tokyo there is a street. **Atamagaokashii** Street, on that street there is a house. A special house!A housed that wasnamed _**House of Correction for the Criminally Insane**_.

Inside that house there are serveral rooms underground ranging from rooms 1 to 8000

But there was one room that held people's interest.

Room 6617

In room 6617 lay a man, Kouga, was that man's name.

Kouga sat in his dirty white straight jacket that had a small smiley face on, it washeld to a chair boy locks and chains. Kouga's appearance was as anyone would guess it to be; disheveled, raggedy with his once sparkling blue eyes dull. The muscels his body once had wer now gone replaced but skin and ones that held no fat.

Kouga sighed as the woman called a "psychiatrist" spoke to him.

She was in here for hours questioning him over and over again.

"So… Kouga how do you feel today?" She said. The woman was a middle aged American blonde who had squinted a time too many which resulted in her having eyes that never seemed to open.

His eyes rolled lazily at the sound of movement.

"Are you going to tell what happened that night Kouga? If you do I'll have the guard loosen the chains and move you o a new room, if I hear everything."

Somewhere in Kouga's twisted and broken mind he seemed to register this and his arms felt stiff and the sponge walls got tiring to look at.

"Fine I will then," He yawned loudly and the woman scribbled something down.

"I'll tell how I met her…"

* * *

**It was a long day at library butI held little knowledge the days in the coming months would be longer.

* * *

**

**November 1st 1990**

**Kouga's Pov**

I had climbed the ladder to get a book on French history for some middle school brat. After I risked life and limb the little brat decided he didn't want the book. I, of course attempted to put it back. But failed when he lost his grip on the ladder from the force of someone bumping into it and I fell.

I often now wonder if that fall triggered something in my head. Something, something….something …

**Normal Pov**

When Kouga came to he was in a hospital.

The room was white with tacky little flowers stamped on the walls. He shifted and the tubes in his nose were felt. Kouga twitched his nose awkwardly. Kouga growled with frustration at the breathing tubes trying to shift them into a more comfortable spot; out his nose.

A voice snapped him out his hazy battle. "Oh! You're okay? Does your head hurt? Are you feeling queasy? I'm so sorry!" said the girl.

She had dark hair soft brown eyes and just looked…good.

An angel…… he thought.

"Um….why am I here?" Kouga said sitting up straight.

"I accidentally knocked you off your ladder. You've been unconscious for a week." She said.

Well a klutzy angel.

_**His** _klutzy angel.

**Kouga's Pov**

We later left-

"I'm sorry Kouga but that's all he time we have today." Said the psychiatrist un-crossing her legs and standing up.

"Guard!" she barked out. The Guard stumbled over, what bumbling fool he was. "Loosen his chains." She commanded firmly.

Kouga smiled as he felt the lock unsnap. Ah, he would be able to move his arms again. He'd be able to feel the warm blood flowing into his wrist and moving into his upper arms and- _**KLINK!**_

He tried to move his arm. It was only looser by one link! That bitch.

The door had already slammed shut the woman and the guard behind it. The woman's narrow eyes seemed red as she stared down at Kouga, like a visitor at a zoo.

"You'll get your room in due time. Til then! Ta!" she said turning away her blonde hair flying with the movement.

He narrowed his eyes annoyed.

He shifted his slim form and his stomach growled.

Maybe tomorrow he would get food.

* * *

**End Chapter One**

Since this is the first Chapter I will ask.

Continue? If so I warn you all there **will** be character **deaths**. (Please say continue! Coment! critiques! Whatever plz review!)


End file.
